


The Assassin and The Aquarist (FanArt)

by AyaroS92



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaroS92/pseuds/AyaroS92
Summary: When Doctor Abraham Erskine disappears after an assassination attempt on his life, leaving behind only a pile of clothes, Steve is left to care for his fish. Little does he know that the assassin responsible for Abe's disappearance is closer than he thinks...





	The Assassin and The Aquarist (FanArt)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Assassin and The Aquarist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937920) by [Kateyfish (014469)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/014469/pseuds/Kateyfish). 
  * Inspired by [The Assassin and The Aquarist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937920) by [Kateyfish (014469)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/014469/pseuds/Kateyfish). 



Hay ya habia escrito mucho ):

 

espero esta vez si salga ... hago mi fanart chibi sin ofender al maravilloso fanart que tiene la historia (;

Dejando el link como siempre ;)

http://srymtz.tumblr.com/post/176225075841/the-assassin-and-the-aquarist-kateyfish-014469

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusto la historia , es fácil de leer, aunque siento yo que dejo bastantes hoyos argumentales y todo el romance lo sentí bastante apresurado, me hubiera gustado que desarrollaran mas sus interacciones u-u
> 
> He estado bastante ocupada con el trabajo, renuncie y dure como dos meses en otro trabajo con un ambiente laboral horrible así que me regrese arrastrando pidiendo perdón y rogando que me aceptaran y así fue u-u
> 
> Ojala siga teniendo tiempo para hacer mas fanarts :3


End file.
